EL AMOR ES TRISTE
by Inuky666
Summary: Aquella pequeña caja musical encerraba algo más que nostálgicos recuerdos para Candy...


"EL AMOR ES TRISTE"

Personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

Historia: Inuky666

Nota: No apto para sensibles.

Sí, han pasado muchos años y yo sigo guardando aquella caja musical que él me regaló la última vez que nos vimos. Todas las noches la saco de mi armario, la limpio con delicadeza y doy cuerda a aquella pequeña palanca que tiene detrás, la abro y entonces los suaves acordes comienzan a sonar. No sé porqué siempre que escucho aquella melodía, de pronto me invade cierta nostalgia y tristeza…y hasta ganas de llorar me dan.

-Otra vez esa caja?

-Sí, fue el único recuerdo que me quedó de él –Respondí después de un profundo suspiro-.

-Dices que te hace sentir triste, entonces porqué la sigues haciendo funcionar?

Escuchar aquella ingenua pregunta me hizo mirar a Annie condescendientemente y decirle con una sonrisa:

-Porque es la única manera de seguir en contacto con mis más preciados recuerdos.

-Si los recuerdos son tristes no me gustaría conservarlos –Me dijo sin rodeos-.

Su comentario me dejó muda; De cierta manera ella tiene razón, sin embargo, aferrarse a los recuerdos tristes parece ser una adicción…y no solo yo he sido presa de ese "hábito", verdad?

La música terminó y nuevamente comencé a darle cuerda; Annie movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se dirigió a la puerta para dejarme sola con mis recuerdos. La música reinició y fue entonces que algo llamó mi atención.

-Qué es eso?

-Qué es qué? –Repitió Annie ya en el umbral de la puerta-.

-Ese sonido.

-Pues es solo la música de esa caja!

-No. Es algo aparte de la música. Escucha con atención –Le indiqué entonces que guardara absoluto silencio-.

En efecto, la música de aquella cajita inundaba la habitación…pero también había algo más; Un pequeño sonido que se escuchaba lejano, como…una voz?

-Tal vez alguien está gritando en la calle –Trató de dar explicación a aquello-.

-No Annie. Es casi media noche y nadie está en la calle –Le dije muy seriamente-.

La música terminó y también aquél otro sonido. Iba a darle cuerda otra vez pero Annie me detuvo.

-Es tarde. Será mejor descansar.

Ver su mano sujetando con fuerza la mía e impidiendo que girara aquella pequeña palanca, me hizo entender que ella había escuchado y sospechado lo mismo que yo: Aquél sonido extraño provenía de la caja musical.

* * *

A la siguiente noche repetí mi ritual: Saqué la cajita musical de mi armario, la limpié, di cuerda suavemente y la abrí. Me acerqué a la caja buscando el sonido extraño de la noche anterior y…nada. Solo aquella dulce melodía cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero que me hacía sentir nostálgica y triste otra vez.

Un par de horas más tarde, quise hacer sonar por última vez la caja antes de acostarme a dormir y… ahí estaba aquél sonido! Inmediatamente detuve la música y en consecuencia el otro sonido también cesó. Volví a dejarla sonar y a la par de la música, aquél sonido comenzó a hacerse presente. Descubrí que esta vez era un poco más audible. Sería mi imaginación?

Prácticamente pegué mi oreja a la cajita…y mi corazón pareció detenerse al confirmar que aquél sonido era semejante a una voz salida de ultratumba!

Cerré rápidamente la caja, me levanté de la cama y la observé a un par de metros tratando de idear alguna explicación lógica posible en mi mente: Tal vez el mecanismo de la caja estaba oxidado y lo que yo creía que era una voz, en realidad solo era el rechinar de tornillos y engranes avejentados!

Varias noches transcurrieron y yo seguí con mi viejo ritual. Annie se negó a acompañarme en esos momentos argumentando que no le gustaba verme "autoflagelar" reviviendo musicalmente mis recuerdos.

Pero hubo una noche en especial en que la histeria y el temor se apoderaron de mí y no fui capaz de permanecer sola ni un minuto más!

-Qué sucede Candy? –Me preguntó Annie al verme pálida y agitada entrando a su habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta-.

-La caja… -Fue lo único que pude decir al sentir mis labios fríos e inertes-.

-Candy! Estás pálida! –Me tomó de las manos invitándome a sentarme en un pequeño taburete- Candy pareces de hielo! Qué pasó con la caja? Qué escuchaste esta vez?

La miré súbitamente al escuchar su última pregunta; Ella bajó la mirada y de ese modo supe que no solo yo había experimentado todo aquello!

-También tú lo oíste verdad? –Apenas pude pronunciar-.

-No sé de que hablas –Esquivó mi pregunta-.

-Annie! También escuchaste aquella voz!

-No he escuchado nada. Tal vez necesitas descansar y dejar esa caja en paz.

La miré suplicante, como si de ella dependiera confirmar que yo estaba en lo correcto…o que había perdido totalmente la cordura!

Annie me soltó las manos y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación, frotándose las manos y sin poder soportarlo más, entonces elevó la voz.

-Está bien! Sí! Yo también he escuchado aquella maldita voz salir de esa caja! Cada noche, cada vez que la haces sonar, no solo suena aquella melodía sino también esa espantosa voz que parece salida del averno!

Sí, ambas habíamos escuchado lo mismo: Cada vez, a medida que se acercaba la media noche, de la caja no solo salía la dulce melodía, poco a poco se agregaba aquél sonido…que más bien era un lamento. Era una voz cavernosa que no podía distinguir si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer; Al principio balbuceaba algo ininteligible una y otra vez, luego se quejaba como si tuviese un dolor o una pena.

-Quiero que la escuchemos juntas esta vez, por favor –Supliqué-.

-No! Lo mejor es que tires esa caja o la entierres o la desaparezcas de algún modo!

Annie estaba más asustada que yo, ahora me daba cuenta de ello, pero…yo necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando con esa caja que hasta ahora había sido lo más valioso para mí. Miré el reloj, pasaban ya de las doce por unos cuantos minutos. Observé aquella caja y dirigí mi mano a la palanca, tuve la firme intención de girarla y abrirla…y lo hice!

La caja volvió a tocar aquella dulce y triste melodía, pero nada extraño se escuchó! Vi a Annie cubriéndose con manos temblorosas su pálido rostro; Poco a poco se tranquilizó.

Volví a mi habitación con la caja en mis manos; La guardé en el armario bajo llave como de costumbre. Me acosté pero no pude dormir inmediatamente. Una y otra vez, aquella voz se hacía presente en mis oídos. No supe el momento en que finalmente el cansancio llegó a mi rescate y me obligó a cerrar los ojos...pero al abrirlos nuevamente, no fue mi habitación lo que estaba ante mí!

_Con dificultad me acostumbré a aquella penumbra; El lugar era estrecho y húmedo, el aire era sofocante y pesado, una gotera incesante era lo único que lograba escuchar. Quise moverme pero a punto estuve de caer! Me apoyé en una pared y mis manos palparon aquella humedad viscosa típica de los lugares enmohecidos. El ruido de unas pisadas me advirtió que alguien se aproximaba. Apenas pude moverme a un rincón para ocultarme…y fue entonces que todo comenzó!_

_Dos siluetas aparecieron entre la penumbra, la primera corriendo lo más rápido que podía, la segunda dándole alcance casi al instante; Forcejearon y la primera silueta arrojó un pequeño objeto al suelo, éste pareció romperse y ambas siluetas lo observaron por unos segundos. La segunda movió la boca pero no pude escuchar nada de lo que dijo, enseguida golpeó a la primera, ésta cayó al piso, muy cerca de aquél objeto roto. _

_Sin perder tiempo, la segunda silueta tomó un objeto grande y alargado, se aproximó a aquella que estaba tirada en el suelo y después de unos segundos, ésta simplemente dejó de moverse…y de existir._

_Me quedé ahí, en ese rincón protegido por la oscuridad, viendo todo cuanto acontecía, inerte y sin voz, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo; Mi boca se abrió una y otra vez en señal de un grito de auxilio…pero nunca salió sonido alguno._

Me incorporé bañada en sudor con un calosfrío recorriendo mi cuerpo! Nuevamente estaba solo yo en mi habitación; Las sábanas en el suelo eran testigo de lo agitado de mi sueño. Sobra decir que no pude volver a dormir el resto de la noche.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió sin novedad, una y otra vez pensaba en aquel sueño, tal vez escuchar aquellos lamentos de la caja musical, alimentó mi imaginación. Nuevamente oscureció, faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche; Mi puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, era Annie.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo ahora –Fue lo único que me dijo y se sentó al lado mío-.

-No sé exactamente lo que descubriré. De verdad quieres acompañarme en esto?

Ella solo asintió y entonces miré el reloj: 23:58 hrs. Mi mano tembló al tocar ligeramente aquella palanquita; Di cuerda suavemente hasta llegar al tope, la sostuve firmemente antes de dejar que comenzara a girar por sí sola. Miré una vez más a Annie, liberé aquella palanca…y abrí la cajita.

La dulce música se hizo presente una vez más y pocos segundos después aquél tenebroso lamento comenzó! Gradualmente los balbuceos se hicieron más audibles, no era mi imaginación: Cada vez que hacía sonar aquella cajita, aquella horrible voz incrementaba su intensidad!

Lo que consideré balbuceos gradualmente tomaron forma y fue claro lo que decía la voz: "No me mates! Por favor no!". Súbitamente cambió el tono y ahora se escuchaba decir: "No era para ti! Todo es tu culpa! Tu culpa!" Una y otra vez repetía lo mismo aquella desgarradora voz infernal hasta que finalmente todo quedó convertido en espeluznantes y ensordecedores alaridos de dolor!

Miré a Annie; Estaba blanca como un papel! De sus ojos emanaban lágrimas pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Yo no supe qué decir…pero inmediatamente vino a mi memoria aquél espantoso sueño!

Desesperadamente hice sonar nuevamente aquella caja! Annie solo me observó aparentemente sin entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer! Al escuchar nuevamente esa voz supe que yo tenía razón: No era una sola persona, eran dos! Y las imágenes desfilaron en mi mente:

En aquél sótano lleno de penumbras y humedad entró Susana Malow corriendo y sollozando, cargando en brazos aquella pequeña caja musical, **mí** caja musical! Detrás de ella apareció Terry que en cuanto le dio alcance, forcejeó con ella para quitarle la caja. Susana dejó caer la caja, que enseguida se abrió y comenzó a sonar su triste melodía. Terry furioso le gritó: "No era para ti!", la abofeteó y ella cayó al piso. En un último intento por menguar la ira de aquél, la mujer le gritó: "No me mates! Por favor no!". Pero sus súplicas fueron en vano ya que Terry sin perder tiempo tomó un grueso y largo madero para arrebatarle la vida a aquella que alguna vez fuera su compañera de actuación. Una y otra vez él le gritaba sin parar: "Todo es tu culpa! Tu culpa!"…pero Susana ya no lo escuchaba: Yacía inerte, sin vida…sin aquél hermoso rostro que alguna vez tuvo.

Mis ojos derramaron gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas; Annie se puso de pie y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos de silencio me dijo:

-Terry ni siquiera miró aquél cuerpo en el suelo y se limitó a recoger la caja; La abrazó como si de un pequeño bebé se tratara, sonrió y lloró, lloró y sonrió y al final dijo: "Es para Candy, nunca fue para ella, solo para Candy". Ahora sabes la verdad. Esa caja la compró él para ti, buscó incansablemente una que tuviera aquella melodía que describía claramente su sentir. Pero Susana cometió el error de sacarla del cajón de Terry. Si esto hubiera ocurrido en una situación normal, nada grave habría sucedido…Pero Terry hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era el mismo.

-Cómo es que sabes todo eso? –Pregunté sorprendida-.

-Porque yo…estuve ahí –Fue su única respuesta-.

Ahora entiendo: Durante mi sueño yo tomé el lugar de Annie y fui testigo de lo que ella vio realmente! También entiendo porqué vi a Terry actuar extraño la última vez que nos vimos, era obvio que había perdido la razón. Nunca volví a saber nada de él, pero me imagino el final que tuvo…Y también entiendo porqué eligió regalarme esta caja musical: Ahora recuerdo el nombre de la dulce melodía, es un viejo vals titulado "El amor es triste".

* * *

Hola!

Mucho tiempo ausente, creo que este es mi primer minific de este año, lo comparto con ustedes, espero que les guste!

Reviews?


End file.
